The Best Gifts in Life
by ilovetvalot
Summary: It's a very special Christmas for the Rossi family.


_**Author's Note: First, I hope you guys enjoy this new story. It will be updated once a week. **_

_**We have a few announcements for year today. First, don't forget we have a new challenge open on the forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Sign-ups for our January challenge, "The Happy New Year's Challenge" is open through December 30, 2010. We'd love to have each one of you. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**And don't forget - those that signed up to complete the CM Christmas Fic Gift Exchange, you have exactly TWO days left. Please PM me if you have any problems.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**The Best Gifts in Life**

Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if her home had been overtaken by the ghosts of Christmas…the crazy ghosts of Christmas!

"I really don't think either the elves or Santa would approve of the head you're wearing that hat on," she commented dryly from the doorway of the bedroom, eyeing the Santa cap perched over his groin with amusement.

"Maybe that's why I never manage to make it off the naughty list," David Rossi winked from the bed, shifting against the pillows but never dislodging that particular well-placed garment.

As Jennifer Rossi, nee Jareau, meandered toward her husband, reclined in all his holiday splendor, she shook her head at his antics. If someone had asked her five years ago if she ever thought she'd see the day David Rossi embraced the Christmas season, she'd have bet dollars to donuts the answer would be a resounding no.

But he had surprised her. He still did. Continually.

"Is our boy down?" he asked curiously, crossing his arms behind his head.

JJ's heart still melted every time he referred to Henry as their son. That had been his Christmas present to her last year: formalized adoption papers naming him as Henry's legal father. When she'd opened her the brightly wrapped package, she'd been almost certain that there would never be any way for her to top that kind of Christmas present. She'd have sworn that there wasn't anything in the world that could ever come close to the miracle he'd handed her.

Until now.

"Finally," she said as she smiled. "Although I'm taking umbrage with Hotch for not warning us how difficult it was to get a five year old down for the night on Christmas Eve."

"I think that's one of those parental pointers we have to learn on our own, Babe," Dave chuckled, wriggling his eyebrows. Winking at her, he crooked his finger. "Why don't you come over here and relax Santa? He definitely wouldn't mind playing with Mrs. Claus' toys."

Laughing faintly, JJ shook her head as she knelt on the soft mattress. "Is there ever a time when Santa isn't horny?"

"Does Rudolph's nose glow?" Dave smirked.

Pulling a slim box from the pocket of her short robe, JJ dangled it between two fingers in front of his nose. "I thought you might like to open an early present instead."

"Oh, trust me," Dave grinned, wriggling his eyebrows as he leered at her and slid a hand over her silk-covered hip, his fingers finding the sash to her robe, "There's definitely a gift I want to unwrap, honey."

Swatting at his marauding hand, JJ mock glowered at him. "David! I'm serious. You want to unwrap that gift," she offered sternly.

Taking the box from her fingertips, his eyes raked her body, still damp from her shower. "Bet your ass, I do," he agreed, tugging firmly at the crimson sash of her robe.

Sighing as her determined husband pulled the robe off her body, leaving her in a red lace baby doll nightgown, she laughed as she heard a low wolf whistle escape him.

"Loving my present so far," he complimented hoarsely, his eyes greedily sliding up and down her body as his warm hand palmed hip.

"This isn't your present," JJ denied breathlessly as his hand moved from her hip to the swell of her breast, gently weighing its heaviness in a practiced hand.

"That so?" Dave asked hungrily, leaning up to capture a lace shrouded nipple between his lips.

Burying a hand in his still dark hair, JJ caught her breath as she struggled to hold on to coherent thought. "Uh huh," she gasped as his nimble fingers adjusted her bodice, freeing her swollen peaks to his mouth. Groaning as he suckled gently, his hot, wet mouth tugging at her flesh erotically, she tumbled forward, landing on top of his sprawled body.

"We can concentrate on my other gifts later," Dave murmured against her neck as his hand slid her gown above her hips. "I'm already pretty enthralled with the one I have in my arms."

"Oh, God," JJ shuddered as soft lips dragged against the sensitive skin of her neck. Reaching a hand downward, she smiled as her fingers wrapped around the red felt hat covering him. "I think Santa can definitely lose his cap now," she purred, sending the material sailing over her shoulder as she straddled him.

Grinning as his wife settled over him, aligning their bodies in perfect symmetry, Dave groaned as her body absorbed his. "Jennifer," he breathed, arching beneath her as his hands found her hips again.

She loved hearing her name on his lips. This was the only time he used her Christian name and that way he made it sound as a half-plea, half-prayer never failed to send shivers of excitement sizzling down her spine. Rocking against him, her eyes locked with his, each able to see the love and devotion shining within. "I love you," she vowed, bending to caress his lips with hers.

Sliding a hand underneath her long hair, Dave smiled. "Love you, too, Bella," he sighed against her lips, slowly pushing inside her, setting a slow steady pace that drove her wild.

Their bodies glided together in a gracefully intimate dance they'd perfected with time and practice, each knowing the other's weak spot and neither afraid to exploit it to the fullest extent. Long minutes later, when the echoes of their shouts of completion had finally been sang, each lay breathless and spent.

Finally finding the strength to roll off his satiated body, JJ winced as her hip dug into the corner of the gift box. "Ouch," she hissed, tugging the present from beneath her and dropping it on Dave's still heaving chest. "At the risk of sounding repetitive, you really, really want to open that," she urged as she nodded at the brightly wrapped box.

"Babe, there's nothing in this box than could possibly be better than the gift you just gave me," Dave grinned, still slightly out of breath.

"I'll take that bet," JJ beamed, tapping the gift on his chest insistently, barely resisting the urge to tell him exactly what was hidden beneath the ribbons and bows.

"You must have worked hard on this one," he teased, lifting his head to claim her lips for a quick kiss.

"Mmmm," JJ hummed happily. Truth be told, they'd both worked overtime for this miracle, but he'd know that soon enough. "Guess you'll have to open it and find out, won't you?"

"Guess I will," Dave grinned, never taking his eyes off her as he tore the wrapping paper on one end of the box. "If those twinkling eyes of yours are any indication though, you're already awfully proud of yourself."

"Open," JJ growled, tugging playfully at the hair on his chest.

"Who knew Mrs. Claus was such a dominatrix," he laughed, finally freeing the small box from its paper. "Jewelry?" he asked, shaking it carefully as he raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

Shrugging lightly, JJ watched his face avidly as he cracked the lid and nearly fell off the bed as his eyes widened and he jerked upright.

Narrowing his eyes on the two innocent looking white sticks nestled on pink and blue tissue paper, each with two pink lines prominently displayed in the clear window, Dave felt his eyes begin to burn. "Sweetheart, are those..." his thready voice breathed.

"Yep!" JJ nodded enthusiastically, crawling to kneel beside him on the bed, her chin resting on his bare shoulder.

"You're..." he choked, his glistening eyes turning to hers.

"Christmas actually came for us about six weeks ago," she whispered in confirmation. "Although, I just figured it out yesterday. I wanted to wait until tonight to tell you," she admitted, her smile growing widely. "Happy?"

"Happy?" Dave shook his head incredulously. "Are you crazy? I'm overjoyed! Henry's going to have a little sister," Dave grinned through his tears, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her against him. "We're going to have another baby! I'm going to be a daddy again!"

And again, like it had so many times before, JJ's heart liquefied. Because he hadn't said, 'We're having a baby!' or 'I'm going to be a daddy!'. No, he added those two important words...another and again. He proved once more than he genuinely already thought of Henry as his son.

And Christmas didn't get any sweeter than that.

_**Finis**_


End file.
